This invention relates to a pop-up tie down device and method for using same.
Various types of tie-down devices have been provided for mounting in the side wall stake holes of a vehicle carrying compartment. An example of such a tie down device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,349 which shows an elongated rail having anchor members that are mounted in the stake holes. The anchor members in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,349 include a tie-down opening extending there through.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a pop-up tie down device and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pop-up tie down device which includes a pop-up tie down member that can be stored in an inoperative position substantially hidden from view.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pop-up tie down device having a pop-up tie down member which can be moved from its inoperative position to an extended operative position wherein it is accessible for tying cords or lines to objects in the carrying compartment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved pop-up tie down device which has a good aesthetic appearance, which is durable in use, and which is efficient to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pop-up tie down device which can be easily manually moved from its inoperative position to its operative position.